True Colors
by TheLoneHero17
Summary: Yellow found herself in a dilemma trying to figure out how to confess her feelings to Red. However, a problem begins to stir when someone else decides to set their eyes on Red, too. One thing Yellow did know, not to let this situation turn her overly Green with envy. Luckyshipping vs. Specialshipping.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. That's all.**

Yellow lay flat on her stomach on the soft comfy grass. Her straw hat sat on top of her head. Even though she had no real purpose of wearing it to conceal her identity anymore, her straw hat was always on when she wanted to draw something in her sketchbook. Then it'd come right off when she was done.

Right now, Yellow had a finger on her chin and tapped her pencil repeatedly on her cheek. She was trying to think of something to draw. Her eyes landed on a sleeping Caterpie. It was sprawled on the grass, a tree's shade keeping it cool. Yellow smiled and started sketching the worm pokémon.

Several minutes passed by and Yellow set her pencil down. She covered her mouth with her hands and gasped. She thought that she was drawing a Caterpie but as it turned out, Yellow actually drew a very detailed picture of a certain person.

"Oh no. I did it again," Yellow mumbled to herself. "Red…" A deep blush adored her face as she caressed the piece of paper with a drawing of Red on it. She sighed and rested her chin on the grass.

The picture of one of the pokédex holders, Red, had a large smile on his face. Yellow couldn't help but admire the drawing. She gotten most if not all of Red's features spot on. She hadn't realized that she was drawing Red in the first place. She didn't need Red there in person to draw him. Yellow could do it with the clear image of Red in her mind. Yellow hugged the sketchbook and rolled around so that her back was on the grass.

The girl took off her straw hat and placed it next to her. She stared up at the sun and sighed contentedly.

"Today's the day that Red comes by and we can spend time together… _alone_." A bashful smile can be seen on her lips.

Red and Yellow always met up two times a week. Red would tell her which days he was free and make plans together. Today, being the second time they'd meet up, Red had suggested to go to his hometown, Pallet Town and walk around the small town. Yellow agreed happily, just wanting to be anywhere with Red. Yellow couldn't wait to see what they'll come across.

"Maybe… just maybe there's a chance that…" Yellow blushed heavily and shook her head. A happy squeak got her attention. She turned to see her Pikachu, Chuchu, next to her. "I bet you can't wait to see Pika, huh?"

"Chu!" Chuchu ran in circles impatiently. Yellow frowned slightly. Red would always come here and the two would walk to wherever they were heading together. It was early in the morning still and she doubted that Red was awake. But Chuchu's general need to be with Pika made Yellow decide to go to Pallet Town by herself and surprise Red. She giggled imagining Red's face and how happy he'll be seeing her.

"Okay! We'll go see Red and Pika straight away!" Yellow declared. Chuchu cheered. Yellow grabbed Dody's poké ball and released him. "Dody! We have to go to Pallet Town!" Yellow smiled when Dody nodded all three of his heads and climbed on top of the Dodrio. Chuchu sat in front of her. The three were off.

During their trip, Yellow thought about her relationship with Red. She admired him ever since he saved her from that wild Dratini and helped her catch her first pokemon. Yellow made it her mission to find Red when he went missing. She became frustrated when Red didn't know that she was a girl, which led her to taking off her hat. She didn't know why but she hated it when Red referred to her as " _dude_ " or " _man_ " whenever they talked. Now that Red finally knew, Yellow enjoyed the attention that she was getting from Red. Perhaps a little too much.

Yellow acted shy every time Red was inches close to her or made direct eye contact with her. She cherished every moment that they spent together. It didn't take long for Yellow to harbor deep feelings for the boy. Since the day they met, she felt something spark between them. Yellow, on numerous occasions wanted to tell Red how she felt but she'd back out last second. If there was one thing that she didn't like about Red was how oblivious he could be. Yellow quickly figured out that she had to be the one to make the first move. It was easier said than done because Yellow was afraid to share her feelings. What if he didn't return them? Then their friendship will be ruined forever. Yellow didn't want that to happen.

"I'll tell Red when I'm sure that he likes me back," Yellow said to herself. It was the only way. She just has to show Red how much she cares for him. How much he means to her. Surely he'll get that at least. Afterwards, she'll spill it all out and Red will accept it lovingly. He'll tell her that he had always loved her too and then they'll be happy with each other forever. If their pokemon love each other then it'd make sense for them to do the same. It has got to be fate.

Snapping out of her dream fantasies, Yellow could see a town up ahead. She clutched Chuchu excitingly when the view of Professor Oak's laboratory could be seen in the distance. It wasn't hard to spot. Yellow was nearing Pallet Town.

"We're almost there, Chuchu!" She can feel Chuchu's joy. The welcoming arms of Pallet Town greeted her. "Thanks, Dody!" Yellow hopped off of Dody and recalled him back. "Come, Chuchu! Let's go to Red's house!" The two ran to Red's home eagerly. She passed by several people and eventually found what she was looking for.

Yellow slowed down her pace and took a deep breath. If she wanted Red to like her then she's going to have to really impress him today. She wouldn't see him again until next week.

A confident smile found its way to her mouth and she marched up to Red's house. Her smile slightly wavered as she got closer and her body began to shake. Her confidence shifted into nervousness. By the time she got to the door, Yellow knocked on the door softly.

The door opened and instead of Red, his mom came out.

"Hello, Yellow! What a pleasure it is seeing you here today." Red's mom's eyes widened at Yellow's weak composure. "Oh my. Dear, are you okay?"

Yellow nodded embarrassingly. "Y-yes." Yellow peered in the doorway. "Is R-red home?"

Red's mom smiled broadly. "Red? Oh, one of his friends came by earlier and they went to the park."

Yellow sighed, "O-okay. Thank you miss." Yellow walked away from Red's home with a dejected Chuchu.

"Yellow, dear!" Red's mom called out to her. "Red loves being complimented about his eyes!" She winked at her. Yellow's face turned beet red and she got away from there in a hurry.

The entire walk to the park was silent between Yellow and Chuchu. Yellow was still a bit flustered and shyly twiddled her fingers.

"His eyes, huh." Yellow unconsciously made a mental note of that. "I wonder who Red went with. Maybe it's Blue. No, he went back to Kalos to do more researching. Probably, Gold? Nope, he's training with Silver." Yellow didn't notice she was talking out loud. Her ears were filled with the laughing of children up ahead. They were playing at the playground. Yellow smiled at the sight and had a strange urge to join them.

The blonde frowned. Doing that would be childish of her and she was always reminded of that kind of behavior from Red. She wanted to show him that she was just as mature as him! With a huff, she left the playground and began her search for Red.

"There you are!" Yellow beamed when she saw a familiar hat at one of the benches. Wanting to surprise him, Yellow sneakily tip-toed her way to Red. Chuchu followed her lead. Nearing a bush, Yellow was about to shout Red's name out until she saw that someone else was with him.

"Green?!" Yellow whispered, shocked. She hid behind the bush. The bench that Red and Green were sitting on was a few feet away from her. Yellow decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Please Green, calm down." Yellow noticed that Green was crying. Her white hat was on the edge of the bench. She hated seeing her friends upset. It looked like Red was trying to console her. "I didn't mean it like that, honest," Red said to the crying Green.

"What did he say?" Yellow asked herself.

Green lifted her head up. She sniffled and glared at Red. "Yes you did! You're a big bully! I graciously came all the way here to see you and you don't even want to see me!" She continued to wail.

Red flinched at how much louder she got. People started staring at them. "Please, Green! You're making a scene."

"I'm making a scene?! You're the one who wants to leave your alluring friend all by her lonesome after not seeing her in so long! The nerve of you, Red!" Green cried some more.

Red sighed, "Green…"

"It's because I'm ugly, isn't it!?" Green interjected. Red didn't respond, too perplexed by the sudden accusation. "I knew it! You think I'm ugly! That's why you don't want to be seen with me!" Green's constant crying became a problem for Red.

"N-no Green. You're not ugly. In fact, you're the opposite! You're very pretty!" Red exclaimed. Green crossed her arms and turned away.

"You're just saying that," Green argued. Red shook his head and grabbed Green's shoulders.

"No I-I'm not." Red began blushing furiously. "Y-you got the prettiest blue eyes. They're soothing like the ocean. And your hair…" Red grasped multiple strands of her hair. "...it's as soft as the richest silk. If I had only one thing to look at it would be your beautiful face," Red finished, his face redder than his hat. He hoped that that was enough to calm Green down.

Fortunately for him, it was. Unfortunately for Yellow, she watched as Red said all those things to Green that she wanted him to say to _her_. Her fists clenched, jealous at the scene.

"Oh, Red! That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!" Green squealed. She wrapped her arms around Red's shoulders and stared at him mischievously. "A nice man like you deserves a reward," She whispered in his ear. Red began to stutter as Green's face inched closer to his. He closed his eyes. Red reeled back when he felt Green kiss his forehead.

Green grinned a wiggled her finger at him. "Oh? Did you expect something else? Sorry cutie, maybe for another time," Green said with a wink. Red masked his embarrassment with his hat.

Yellow growled with malicious fury. Green just kissed Red. _Her Red_. And now she was sitting on Red's lap! Chuchu tried to make Yellow feel more relax by nuzzling her. Yellow sighed heavily and hugged Chuchu tightly.

"It was just a kiss on the head…"

Green smirked at Red's expense. She lifted Red's hat slightly and met his eyes. "Red, darling. Why must you hide those marvelous chocolate brown eyes of yours? I do say, I can get lost in them forever~"

Yellow jumped slightly at Green's words. She was suppose to say that, not Green!

"Please, Green…" Red muttered. He was beyond embarrassed at this point. He wanted to desperately hide back in his house.

"Okay honey~" Green slyly traced a finger on Red's chest and hugged the boy fiercely. She nuzzled the croon of his neck. What Red didn't know was that Green's hand was nearing his pocket. More importantly, his wallet. Yellow saw it though.

"You know Green, there's something about you that I always like," Red said once he got over his embarrassment. His arms now hugging her. Green froze, a strange feeling welling up inside her. She ignored it and stopped herself from stealing Red's wallet. Green set her hands on his shoulders.

"Yes?" Green cooed. "It has got to be everything, I presume?" Green added as she removed Red's hat and winked at him. Green was disappointed when Red laughed instead of turning into a sputtering mess.

"That." Red continued after seeing Green's confused expression, "You're bold and smart, Green. You aren't afraid to speak your mind. It's a nice change of pace around here. Mom's too caring, Gold says the stupidest things, Blue's... well, Blue, even Yellow can be a bit shy most of the times. But you Green, you're different. We can talk about anything without it being too uncomfortable. I like that," Red finished. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly soon afterwards.

Green sported a faint blush on her cheeks. "Glad to hear that hun~" Green forgot all about Red's money and focused on his eyes. She was never used to those types of compliments. Usually only hearing about how stunning she appeared by the men she hung around with before she robbed them. Green never really did anything too intimate with them anyway. Just a simple kiss on the cheek and the casual hand holding. She didn't feel anything for them. No one really talked about how much they liked her personality. It's just like Red said, it's different and a nice change of pace.

Yellow stared down at the grass. "I can be bold too…" She didn't like how touchy Green was being.

"Now…" Green tugged the collar of Red's shirt. "There's this new café that I saw on my way here that just opened up. Why don't you be a gentleman and treat me to breakfast?" Green suggested. She flashed him a charming smile.

Red looked away. "Sorry Green, but I can't. I got to meet up with Yellow today at the Viridian Forest. Besides, I already had breakfast."

"I knew it! You just want me out of here!" Green bawled, reigniting her previous outburst. "Everything you said was a complete lie!" Green was about to _"burst into tears"_ again until Red clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Alright, alright!" Red yelped, not wanting her to cause another scene. "I guess I don't have to leave so soon. In an hour or so at the most."

"Yay!" Green kissed Red's cheek, a tiny knot forming in her stomach. "You're the best, Red!" Red chuckled and moved Green off of him so he could stand up. Green handed him back his hat and put on her own.

"Thanks," Red said shyly. He put on his hat. "So, where's this café you wanted to see?" He asked.

"It's in that direction." Green grabbed Red's hand and led him to the café. "Geez Red, you'd think someone who lives in Pallet Town knows where new buildings are located," Green acknowledged Red's lack of recent knowledge about their hometown. "I just got back here and even _I_ know about it."

"Er…" Red started. "...well I guess I spent a bit too much time training in more secluded areas most of the time. I only come here during the night. It's too dark to see," Red admitted.

"Ooh!" Green hugged his arm and gazed at him affectionately. "Training your pokemon? I bet you're just as strong as them. Maybe even stronger." Green's finger slithered its way through Red's growing muscles on his arm.

"Right…" Red coughed awkwardly. He was used to most of Green's antics. But sometimes she goes too far to get a reaction out of Red. Hence why he shrugged off most of Green's moves when they were sitting on the bench. That's just how she acted. At least around him. Blue too, but more so Red since Blue was away often. If a nearby person turned their attention towards them then they'd assume that the two were a couple.

Which they weren't.

While Green hugged Red's arm with one of her own, she used her free arm to discreetly dig in his pockets and fished out his wallet. Green appeared hesitant for a moment, nevertheless, she pulled out a huge wad of pokédollars. She put the wallet back and tucked the money inside her hat. Green took Red's hand again and continued to lead him to their destination with an innocent smile on her face.

"W-wait! Pika is still-" His voice couldn't be heard from Yellow anymore. Red was too far away.

Yellow played with the grass on the ground. Her frown couldn't have gone down any further. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. The blonde would never loathe one of her friends. However, at the moment she felt a deep hatred for Green. For making moves on Red. _Her Red_. And then taking advantage of him by stealing his money!

"Red deserves better than her. No one should play with one's heart like that!" Yellow thought out loud. To make it worse, Red would never have any idea what Green was doing until it was too late. His nature of overlooking past small details constantly got the better of him.

"Chu!"

"Pika!"

Yellow saw Chuchu and Pika run towards each other. They affectionately rubbed their noses together. The girl walked up to Red's Pikachu.

"Did Red leave you?" Pika nodded, ticked off. "Where were you at?" Pika pointed his tail at the jungle gym. "How can you… never mind that. Red is in danger!"

"Pika?!" Pika grew alarmed at the news.

"Green is going to steal his heart!" Pika settled down and exchanged glances with his mate. Pika smirked and waggled his eyebrows at Yellow. "N-no! It's not because I don't want them to be together! Green is using him for her own gain! She doesn't really love Red!"

"Pika?" Pika, who's been with Red for a long time, was confused by Yellow's words. He knew Green. From the day Red and her met. His trainer bragged about how she totally had a _"crush"_ on him and how they were the same age. Over time they got to know her more and Pika got a good impression of Green. He was uncertain if Yellow was telling the truth.

"Chu chu!" Chuchu said to Pika. Red's Pikachu was still unsure. "Chu!" Chuchu made kissy faces while pointing at Yellow. Then she mimicked a grumpy face.

"Pika! Pika!" Pika finally understood and copied her face by making kissy faces too.

"I-I'm not jealous!" Yellow read their minds. "I'm just worried for Red. He is a very close friend and I don't want to see him hurt!" Yellow protested. The two Pikachus didn't believe her one bit.

"If you don't believe me then I'll show you two! We'll spy on Red and Green!" The two stopped making faces. "Come on! I overheard that they're going to a new café!" Yellow didn't wait for a response. She ran off to the direction that Red and Green went.

"Pika..."

"Chu..."

The two Pikachus sighed and reluctantly followed Yellow.

Yellow ran with a determined look on her face. She was going to save Red from that man seducer, Green.

"Then just maybe, Red will see how much I care about him."

 ** _Author's Note: This is just a short story that I feel like writing at the moment. These chapters will be shorter than my usual ones in my other stories. I want to get another chapter out before the month ends so be on a lookout for that._**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. That's all.**

"Chu chu!"

"Please be quiet, Chuchu! Red will know we're here."

Currently, Yellow and the two Pikachus were inside the café, a few tables away from where Red and Green sat. She had a rather big newspaper cover her appearance with two holes that Yellow used to see through it. She urgently placed the two Pikachus with her so that Red wouldn't recognize them either.

"Pika pika." Pika rubbed his cheek against Chuchu's, worried about what can occur during the sneaky spying.

Yellow saw a female waiter approach Red and Green.

"Are you two ready to order?" The waiter asked. Red nodded and set down his menu.

"Yes. I'll have the-"

" _We'll_ be having the couples breakfast special!" Green interjected. She grabbed Red's hand and held it lovingly. Green winked at Red who flushed in response.

"Okay lovebirds. I'll be back in a few minutes with your order!" She said in a sing song tone. The waiter took their menus and left. Red pulled his hand back, much to Green's displeasure.

"Come on, Red! We need to act like a couple!" Green insisted. She walked over to Red's side of the table and snuggled up next to him. "We'll get a discount for our meal so this is necessary or we'll get caught."

Red still seemed unsure. "Uh… are you sure? Those people right there have the same thing we ordered but they are clearly not a couple." Red pointed to the two people who were eating the meal in silence. They were distracting themselves with their electronics.

"Don't mind them hun," She said with a glare. "We're going to act like a proper couple and that's final!" Green declared.

Red started to stutter. "B-but I d-don't-"

"You don't want to be my pretend boyfriend?" She asked, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. "Am I not good enough for you. It's because I'm ugly, isn't it?!" Green yelled, causing another scene to unfold.

"Please Green, not this again…" Red pleaded. "Green, I already told you that you're beautiful."

"I want to hear it again," Green responded, her voice stern.

"Fine," Red sighed. He pulled Green in his lap and hugged her from behind. "You Green, are the most beautiful lady I've ever seen." Red could hear someone gasp and turned to the direction of the voice. His eyes were met at the sight of someone reading a newspaper. Red shrugged.

"That was a close one," Yellow muttered before frowning. "Red's never called me beautiful…"

"Oh, Red!" Green gushed. "I could hear you say that all day long," She said as she kissed the bottom of Red's chin. Red covered his face with his hat to hide his redness.

"Oh how lovely!" The waiter exclaimed with their order. "Don't get too touchy, it's still a public café!" Red groaned weakly. "Although, I know this hotel that you two can-"

"All right! That's enough! You better leave us alone or they'll be no tip." Red threatened, having been snapped out of his daze.

"Why I never!" The waiter huffed and walked away, offended. Red sighed and looked down at their meal.

It consisted of two big cinnamon waffles that were covered in blueberries. There was maple syrup that was crafted into a heart. There was also a medium size cup of parfait with two spoons in it.

"Wow. This actually looks pretty tasty!" Red said happily. Despite already having breakfast, Red's quickly regained his appetite at the sight of it.

Green watched as Red cut the first slice of one of the waffles and shoved it in his mouth. He hummed in approval.

"Yum!" Red moaned delightfully and continued devouring the waffle. He heard Green clear her throat. "What?" Red asked, still chewing his food. She pointed to the now empty plate. "Oh my gosh, Green! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to eat it all!" Red frantically apologised.

Green frowned deeply until a sudden idea came to her. Staring at the parfait with devious eyes, Green tossed one of the spoons away while Red was staring down at the empty plate.

"You know sweetie pie," Green started. "There's still the parfait. You wouldn't mind if I have it, right?"

"Of course not!"

Green grinned and eyed the cup of parfait sadly. "Oh, but it seems like my arms have fallen asleep. I believe that I need someone to help me." Green rubbed her back on Red's chest and looked up at him with her best pleading look.

"I-I guess that's reasonable." Red gulped as he grabbed the utensil and scooped a spoonful of the parfait. Green opened her mouth and glady ate it. Red waited for her to finish, dragged the spoon to get another spoon, and fed her again. This went on until there was only a spoonful of the parfait left. He tried to feed her the last bit of it but Green stopped him.

"That was delicious, honey~" Green's head leaned in to his chest. "You can have the last of it as a thanks." Green giggled when Red began to sputter. "Let me help you." Green snatched the spoon from Red's faltering hand and prepared herself.

"Open up cutie," Green whispered in his ear. That was all it took for Red to open his mouth in disbelief. Green bounced at the opportunity and shoved the spoon in his mouth. Red's body didn't move an inch. She pulled the spoon out and smirked at him.

"Red, what's the matter?" She asked innocently. The waiter came back with the bill and left in a hurry. "See? Our meal wasn't as expensive as it would've been if we ordered separate items. Pay up, Red." Green giggled at Red's expression.

"Y-you used t-that… and m-made m-m-me…" Red trailed off in utter disbelief.

"Yes yes, we shared the same spoon. Come on! I got somewhere else to take you." Green, with a surprising feat of strength, yanked Red out of the seat and led him to the front desk so he could pay.

Yellow slumped her head on the table. She buried her face with her arms so the two Pikachus wouldn't see her like this. Maybe spying on Red and Green wasn't such a good idea.

"Chu?" Chuchu poked her trainer with her nose.

"I-I'm okay, Chuchu." Yellow sniffled. She wiped the stray tears from the corners of her eye and hopped out of her seat. She processed what occurred that made she so upset.

"Green and Red shared the same spoon. Both their lips were on it. Technically, it still counts as a kiss," Yellow said to herself in a monotone voice.

"Pika pika! Pika!"

Chu chu!"

The two Pikachus attempted to comfort her. A small smile appeared on her face and she went over to hug the two.

"Thanks you two. I guess you're right. Red didn't seem to want to use the spoon. Green forced him too." She glared at Green, who was appearing to look innocent as Red stared at his empty wallet with shock. "That's more the reason why we should continue to keep an eye on the two. To make sure that Green doesn't do anything that pushes Red to his limits." Hesitantly, did the two Pikachus nod.

"Eh!?!? Where's my money!?" Red trembled at the sight of his money being gone from his wallet. "I-I had at least twenty thousand poké dollars in there." Red didn't dare to meet the eye of the angry manager who demanded that Red was to pay for the meal. "Give me a minute. Please." The manager sighed and motioned him to one of the chairs. Red aimlessly made his way over and sat on the chair with his legs on the seat too. He buried his head in his legs.

Green was nonchalant about the whole ordeal. "The bill is forty four dollars. I'm sure you could work here for a day or two to pay off your debt. Maybe I can bribe the ma-" Green stopped when she heard Red start to sob. "Easy there Red, it's not the end if the world if you work-"

"It's not about the work!" Red shouted at Green angrily. Green flinched at the sudden mood change. Red started hitting himself on the head. "I'm so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Green began to worry for her friend. She gently grabbed his arm. "Red, what's the matter?" Once again, Green found herself afraid when Red forcefully pushed her away and stood up.

"How could I possibly get robbed!? I left my house only an hour ago!" Red slammed his fists at the wall. "That money was supposed for Poli's medical care. He's been sick for several months, if he doesn't get the help he needs then…" Red broke down, fall on his knees and lightly tearing up. "I begged Blue and Gold for some money and promised them that I'd pay them back. It took me so long to collect that money. I planned on going to the professional doctors tomorrow." Red stayed silent.

Green felt herself get very guilty at the explanation. How was she supposed to know that the money she stole was used for something so serious? She rarely sees Red cry. Green could feel the stacks of poké dollars beneath her hat start to get heavier, mostly from guilt.

"Red… I-" Green stopped herself from saying anything else. If she were to admit that she was the one who robbed him then he'd be done with her. Green remembered the last time Red got angry at her. It still haunted her mind seeing Red so furious at her. He looked like he was about to punch someone. It all started with trying to get Red a kiss.

 **Flashback**

"Really!? Red, you're twenty and you haven't kissed a girl!?" Green exclaimed with wide eyes.

Red almost fell at how loud she was. Some of the people nearby snickered and pointed at Red.

The two were taking a stroll at the park. They both had free time so they decided to get together. Red invited Blue to come but he turned the invitation down in a heartbeat.

"I told you that in secret!" Red screeched. Green might as well shout it out to the entire world about his embarrassing secret.

"But it's so silly! Surely you're just making it up," Green replied. She got her response in the form of a head shake. "Are you for real?! Even Blue's managed to get lucky with the ladies."

"I'm not Blue," Red clarified. "I been training so much in my life that I haven't had time to do things that normal people do."

Green asked Red to stop walking. "We can't leave this tragedy like this. I'm going to help you!" Green announced. She scanned the area. "Hmm. That girl over there is pretty cute! Go talk to her, Red!"

"No," Red grunted. He wasn't going to be let Green take charge in his life again. Unfortunately for Red, Green ignored him.

"Hey you!" She whistled to the surprised lady. "My friend Red wants to ask you o-" Red clasped a hand over her mouth to prevent her from speaking.

"Hush!" Red hissed. He smiled nervously at the lady. "Sorry for bothering you! Green here doesn't know what she's talking about." Red cringed when the lady had a disgusted look on her face. She left with a huff.

"Don't you dare do that again!" Red snapped as let go of Green. He groaned when she went skipping to the next women in their path asking the same question. Her reaction was less insulting but it still hurt him.

"Stop!" Red pleaded. Green was at the fifth woman.

"Oh heavens no!" The woman shrieked. "As if!" Red's last shred of pride was taken from him after the woman ran away. Green shrugged it off and aimed to find more potential ladies for Red. Her eyes lit up at the sight of a crimson haired woman. Everything about her screamed gorgeous!

"You there!" Green hollered. Red's temper reached its limits.

"Not her! Please Green, just listen to me!" Red shouted desperately. "Anyone but her!"

"Hello miss! My friend over there wants to ask you out!" Green chirped. Red fell to the ground, believing that his life was over.

"Red?" The crimson haired woman tilted her head with confusion. She then turned into a fit of giggles. "Tee-hee! You're so funny, Red!" She walked away laughing.

"My life is over…" Red mumbled. Green went towards Red with a disapproving stare.

"Get up, Red! The ladies aren't going to wait for themselves!" Green shook her head at Red's incompetence. Red slammed his fist to the ground, causing Green to jump.

"Green…" He growled. A heavy scowl present on his face. "What is the matter with you!?" He yelled, standing up and glared at the brunette.

Offended, Green placed a hand over her chest. "What's wrong with me? I'm just trying to help you!" Green squeaked when Red pushed her forcefully. The intensity in his eyes made Green shiver with fear.

"I told you I didn't want your help! What part of that don't you understand!? Can't you get that through that thick head of yours?!" Red smacked her hat off of her head.

"Red, you're scaring me," Green said quietly. Red ignored her completely.

"I'm so tired of this! I always have to tell you to stop doing things you shouldn't do but you never listen! I really liked that girl since I was fifteen!" Red yelled, referring to the previous woman they came across. "But now you ruined it! She thinks I'm weird now! You blew my chances of being with her! And for what? Because I haven't had my first darn kiss!?" Red poked his finger on Green's chest hard.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry?!" Red laughed darkly. "Well I'm sorry that I even hung out with you at all after our first encounter. I'm such an idiot!"

"R-red…"

"My life is over and it's all your fault! Pfft. Might as well get over with this." Red grabbed Green's waist and pulled her closer to him. He lifted her up so that their faces were inches away.

"W-what are y-you-" Green gasped when she felt Red's lips smash into hers. Her emotions skyrocketed. The feeling of having Red kiss her was too much. Green fluttered her eyes shut and let out a small moan. Before Green had a chance to get comfortable and copy what he was doing, Red pulled away with his agitated expression still prominent on his face.

"There. I got my first kiss. Are you happy!?" Green didn't have a chance to respond. Red stormed off, leaving her to her own thoughts.

"R-red kissed me," Green said to herself. She touched her lips with her cheeks tinted red. She closed her eyes, remembering the intimate act. Green frowned, picked up her hat, and ran after Red.

"Red! Wait up!"

 **Present**

The two later reconciled. Red begged for Green's forgiveness once she apologised to him. He realized how much of a jerk he was. He felt awful about forcing Green to kiss him over some petty topic. Red told Green that it was all right that she blew his chances with his crush, stating that there were plenty more women that he could start a proper relationship with. Green being Green, decided to kiss him on the cheek as a sign of forgiveness. Ever since that day, Green began being more flirty and touchy with Red. His reactions always created a smile on her face.

It totally wasn't for some other reason.

Now Green had a choice. Either come out with it and say that she stole the money which could harm their friendship entirely. Or she could wait and make a plan on how she was going to give back the money without Red knowing it was her who robbed him.

Green didn't have a chance to make a choice when a small blonde girl came running over to Red. Two Pikachus followed behind her.

"Yellow?" Green whispered to no one in particular.

Yellow, not wanting to see Red cry, aborted her stealth mission so that she could check up on him.

"Red! Are you all right?" Yellow asked. Red, still on his knees, hugged Yellow tightly and told her what happened. "It's okay, Red. I can pay for the meal." Yellow pulled out a couple of poké dollars and handed it to the manager, not before giving Green an all knowing look with the money in her hands.

"Let's get you out of here so we can discuss this somewhere else," Yellow said. Red nodded stiffly and exited the café. Yellow took one final long stare at Green and then at her hat. The blonde narrowed her eyes slightly and followed Red outside. The two Pikachus in tow.

"What am I going to do?" Green wondered out loud. She knew that Yellow somehow knew what she had done. But not telling Red about it was a mystery to her. Green saw Yellow as the type of person who always tells the truth.

"I guess I owe Yellow one." Green kicked the ground glumly and departed from the café.

"I have to find some way to raise the money for Poli," Red said after a period of silence. Red and Yellow were taking a stroll around town with no real destination. "Poli's been out of action since his illness. Even if I manage to get the money together I think his battling days are over. He was my first pokemon and it pains me to see him like this." Red hung his head down, depressed.

Yellow pondered about the whole situation. She knew it was Green who had the money. Yet, Yellow didn't say anything about it to Red. She had her reasons.

 _'If I told Red that Green was behind all of this he'd be even more upset then he is now. He probably end his friendship with Green. I don't want to see my friends fight. Feelings aside. But if Green doesn't return his money then I have to deal with it myself.'_

If there was one thing Yellow was good at other than her healing abilities, it's her loyalty to her closest friends.

"I'm really glad you're here Yellow. I could really use your kindness right now," Red said, making Yellow blush. "What are you doing here anyway? Not that I mind but I was coming to get you at the Viridian Forest," Red recalled.

"Well…" Yellow peaked at the two Pikachus walking together. "Chuchu couldn't wait to see Pika."

Red chuckled, "Those two really are in love with each other."

"Yeah..."

The two walked in a comfortable silence, enjoying each others company.

"I know I said I have somewhere to take you," Red started. "But I have to go to the pokemon center and tell them the bad news. Sorry." Red rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's okay," Yellow replied. "Can I come with you?" Yellow asked hopefully.

"If you want. I'm not forcing you to come."

"I want to. Maybe I can help because you know." Yellow wiggled her fingers, referring to her special ability. Red gasped in realization.

"You're right! What are we waiting for?!" The spark in Red's eyes came back. He grabbed Yellow's hands and raced to the pokemon center. The two Pikachus followed at the same speed.

Yellow blushed deeply. They were practically holding hands. Yellow slyly interlocked their hand and ran with Red beside her.

Maybe this is her chance. Her chance to win Red's heart.

 ** _Author's Note: It feels so weird writing short chapters. I didn't get this in in time but it's a good way to start off the month with a new chapter. Luckyshipping has had its chance to shine, now it's time for Specialshipping in the next chapter. Stay tuned!_**


End file.
